The Supply Closet
by Jill07
Summary: COMPLETE- What happens when Mia ends up in the supply closet instead of Boris... Ok this is my first fanfic... just read it, PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my first fanfiction EVER!! PLEASE Review, even though I myself  
  
hardly ever review... I BEG YOU!!!! About the story??? Well I guess I should  
  
tell you Mia is still going out with Kenny who is even more clueless than in the  
  
original storyline... OK READ!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, but if the rights ever go up for sale I  
  
will buy th.... nope.. couldn't afford them...  
  
Supply Closet, G&T Room-  
  
I am going to kill Lilly, that's all there is to say... KILL HER! Why, do you  
  
ask, I would kill my best friend since Kindergarten??? Why would I do such a  
  
horrible thing??   
  
BECAUSE I AM TRAPPED!!!   
  
Trapped... in the smallest supply closet in the whole entire world...   
  
I am beginning to feel a little guilty about being in on keeping Boris in here  
  
so many times, but you know what? He totally deserves this cruel and unusual  
  
punishment for subjecting us to old whiny Bach music... But ME? What did I  
  
ever do??? Sure I am a freak and everything, and I could totally see how  
  
someone like Lana would trick me to come in here and then lock the door just for  
  
laughs or whatever... but my BEST FRIEND??? I have never done anything to  
  
Lilly.  
  
Ok, maybe that isn't the complete truth... There is the time that I kicked her  
  
in eigth grade, but I was COMPLETELY provoked. And then when I found out I was  
  
a Princess I didn't exactly run and tell her. And there is also that time I  
  
told her to shut up. And how I sometimes write about how I think she looks like  
  
a Pug. And the fact that I am in love with her brother...  
  
So I am not the greatest friend in the world, but have I ever told Lilly to get  
  
something out of a supply closet and then locked the door on her???? Hmmm... let  
  
me think about that... NO!  
  
Not only am I starting to get scared about the possibility of a phsyco-killer  
  
coming in here and dismembering me, but there is also the fact that I am really  
  
creeped out by the dark. I'm serious, sometimes I sleep with a night-light on.   
  
I live in NEW YORK for crying out loud, you cannot live here and develop some  
  
sort of paranoia!!!  
  
And what about me missing the Cultural Diversity Dance, huh? I mean, yeah, I  
  
wasn't having the greatest time ever with Kenny, but at least I could see more  
  
than just that of the light attatched to my pen...   
  
And so what that I saw Michael standing by the punch bowl with Judith Gershner.   
  
I mean yeah I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and when I  
  
asked Lilly if they were there together I kind of could barely get the words  
  
out. And when she said she was not her brothers keeper and I should just go  
  
over and ask him myself, I wanted the floor to open up and just suck me in.   
  
It was still better than the possiblity of the phsyco-killer.   
  
WHY DID I TELL LARS TO STAY HOME???? He could have had the door off in like  
  
five seconds.  
  
OH MY GOD! I think I just knocked over the glue can! I am going to die from  
  
GLUE FUMES... Just in case I do, and all they find Monday when they are trying  
  
to stick Boris in here is my body and my journal I will make out a will.  
  
  
  
I, Princess Amelia (Mia) Mignoette Thermopolis Renaldo leave all my shiny  
  
belongings that can be found behind the toilet to Fat Louie.  
  
Everything else can go to charity unless Mom or Lilly or anyone wants to keep  
  
anything for some sort of sentimental reason...  
  
  
  
What a way for a Princess to die, Grandmere will be totally dissapointed in  
  
me... I could so see her not coming to my funeral over this, plus the fact that  
  
there won't be any heir to inheret the thrown. Well at least I will be dead and  
  
I won't have to hear it.  
  
Perks of being Dead:  
  
No Princess Lessons  
  
A bunch of people saying nice things about me at my funeral.  
  
Disadvantages of being Dead:  
  
umm.. I'm DEAD!!!! HELLO!! MEANING NO MICHAEL! NO FAT LOUIE! JUST DEAD!!!!!  
  
Wait, what was that??? Oh my GOD!!! There is a phsyco killer on the loose!! 


	2. 2's a Nice Crowd

AN: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed... I really wasn't expecting that, and now that I know how good it feels for people to just tell you what they think, good or bad... ok, mostly good, I am totally going to start reviewing now. Ok, here is the second little chapter. I am sorry they are so short, but I'm new at this. It feels like I have wrote something really long and I look and it's not. So you all aren't the only ones being disapointed. And I am really VERY sorry it took so long to post, I have had it written, just not the time to get it on here...Ok, here is the story...   
  
The Supply Closet (still)-  
  
I think I have just done one of the most stupid things in my whole entire life.  
  
First of all, let me just remind you that I was scared. VERY scared. I mean ready to pee my pants scared. And you can't really blame a fourteen year old girl who is under enough stress already from being known as a flat-chested-Algebra-flunking-Princess who is in love with her best friend's brother, (okay, so that last part is only really known by Tina and Dad), to be thinking correctly when she is under the empression that a phsyco-stalker is jiggling the handle of the door of the supply closet that she has been trapped in for the past 15 minutes, can you? I don't think so.  
  
So what do I do when I think I'm about to be fed to the fishies? I grab Boris' violin.   
  
That's another thing. WHAT is it doing in there? I mean yeah, that is where he spends a lot of his time practicing, but doesn't he take it home??? I would totally not be in this predicament if had it not been sitting there.   
  
Ok, back to my STUPID mistake.  
  
So this phsyco-killer, that I can barely make out, opens the door. And... well, I whacked him. I mean, really hard. Hard enough for him to fall to the floor of the supply closet. Right after the door shut again. Only it wasn't a phsyco-killer.   
  
Only it was Michael.  
  
So now I am sitting here. The love of my life knocked out... by me.  
  
THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!   
  
And what if I hit him hard enough to cause his IQ to drop? Not enough that he becomes a Vegetable, but just enough that Columbia will take back his acceptance.   
  
HE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Oh God... what have I done?!!  
  
He will NEVER EVER want to be with me now!  
  
Not that he would anyway, but this just adds to the list.  
  
So now I am just sitting here, cradeling Michael's head in my lap, because there is that little room in here, (even though it is kind of nice), waiting for him to wake up and tell me:  
  
a) He is perfectly fine and is not suffering from any type of serious injury that is caused by being hit in the head with a violin.  
  
b) That despite the fact I am flat-chested, not a cheerleader but a Princess, his little sister's best friend, not self-actualized, and I knocked him over the head, that he doesn't care. That he is completely and madly in love with me.  
  
And then after he says all those nice things, it would be even nicer if he took me in his arms and kissed me. Not a Josh Richter or a Kenny Showalter kiss. No, a wonderful, him loving me, me loving him back, Michael Moscovitz kiss.   
  
Looking back over what I wrote I should really start to think about scheduling a session of phsyco-analyzing with Drs. Moscovitz. But seeing as Michael is the son, I don't think that would go too well...   
  
Moscovitz: And just how long have you been in love with Michael?  
  
Me: Since I realised he is the sweetest guy in the whole entire world, and him walking around your apartment without a shirt on really helped too..  
  
Still, I could get a couple of recomendations...  
  
I think I will make a list. I've got nothing better to do.  
  
Pluses of hitting Michael over the head:  
  
1) The fact that Boris might possibly not have a spare violin and will have to wait a couple of weeks for one to come in.  
  
2) Michael's head in my lap.  
  
3) With Michael's head in my lap I can smell his fresh clean soap smell all I want without him ever catching on.  
  
4) Rubbing his soft hair. (I need to stop doing this, as he could wake up, and I would find myself in an akward conversation)   
  
AN: Sorry, but I have to say, even though I didn't put it in the first chapter, thanks to my best friend Ellen... because she mentioned me in one of her fanfics and plus I am really proud of her writing, and the fact she was brave enough to put it out there for other people to read and critique. 


	3. Taking Advantage

AN: Yet again.. I AM SOOOO SORRY that this took SOOOO long! I have had this chapter done fore a couple of... months...(sorry) I just forst to post... I hope I will get better. Thanks for your reviews. Some of this next chapter is going to be in Michael's POV because I really couldn't figure out any other way to make it seem as good without his POV and plus since I am the author of this fanfiction (which by the way all the character's belong to Meg.. muhahaha... snuck in my disclaimer), I have the POWER to do what I want... I could have a bus run through the school and hit Michael and Mia if I wanted, which I don't, and it's not gonna happen.. BUT I have the POWER!!! Ok... sorry... on with the story....  
  
Michael's POV  
  
That feels really good... Who is rubbing my head??? I know who I would like it to be but that really is not possible...  
  
'Michael?'  
  
Feeling a bit dizzy, the only words I am able to mumble are.. 'MMM..more..Rub... Head'  
  
'Michael, here, let me help sit you up.'  
  
I opened my eyes and realized that it is Mia who is cradling me in her arms...and then I realize that I can't see a thing...  
  
'I'm BLIND!' I screamed, sadly, in a very girlie voice... Can you blame me??? BLIND MAN HERE!  
  
Ok, so then Mia starts giggling... I really have to dreaming... There is no way that Mia, my Mia, would ever start laughing at me, not when I was telling her that I am blind. I don't think that even Lilly would do that.  
  
'Michael, um, it's just dark in here, ok? ... you are not blind...' she says between giggles..  
  
This has to be a dream... Mia and I, alone, in a dark place? Never would happen in real life. I might as well make the most of it.  
  
'Mia?' I say slowly.  
  
'Yeah Michael?' God I love the way her voice sounds when it is so full of concern. This is going to be a great dream.  
  
I reach my hand up to her face, brushing the hair away. That feels very real, but It can't be. Can it? No, it can't.  
  
'Mia, I love you. I don't really know when it happened... It just kind of built up. I went from liking the conversations we would have, to noticing things about you. Like the way you bite you lip, when you are working on your Algebra, or when you nervously fiddle with the paper from your straw, or how you stand your ground when you really believe in something, even if you don't voice your opinion, you still know what you believe. I went from noticing those things, to loving them, and realizing I didn't want to spend the time away from you to forget them.'  
  
The dream was going really well. Then I kissed her... and realized it couldn't be a dream. It was way to great of a kiss to be a dream.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
This is actually pretty amusing. Ok, I really should stop laughing at him, seeing as (hee hee.. seeing) I would probably be freaking out too if I took a blow to the head and then woke up and it was dark. Normally I wouldn't be laughing so hard. Maybe it is the glue fumes.  
  
STOP LAUGHING MIA.... Michael will definitely never love you if you laugh at him during one of his darker (hee hee.. darker) moments... NEVER LOVE YOU!  
  
Whew.. I finally made myself stop and explain what was going on.  
  
'Michael, um, it's just dark in here, ok? ... you are not blind...' Ok... so I let a few giggles slip between words. Can you BLAME me? He screamed like a girl! But in very cute way...  
  
'Mia?'  
  
Oh god. Here it comes, the I hate-your-stinking-guts-you-make-me-vomit, speech. Well that's what it should be, but by the way that he said my name, something tells me that it isn't.  
  
'Yeah Michael?' Thank god it is dark, my cheeks are turning SUPER red, like I-got-in-a-fight-with-Ketchup-and-it-won red.  
  
Is he touching my face? Is he..?!!!  
  
Oh MY GOD! HE DID!!!!  
  
And did he? DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVES ME??!!!  
  
It is just the concussion talking... I can't let myself get my hopes up  
  
... But for someone who has a concussion, he is saying some awfully well thought out things,  
  
I can feel him leaning in.. (can't see)....  
  
Is it horrible to take advantage of someone who you have hit in the head???? 


	4. Confessions

AN: You guys really are SOOO SWEET!!! I can't believe all of the nice things that you have said!! THANK YOU!! Ok, so... here you go... Another chapter.  
  
Mia's POV  
So the guy of my dreams tells me that he loves me, that he never wants to be without me, and then gives me the greatest kiss that I have ever had in my whole entire life, way better than I could have ever imagined, and what do I do? WHAT DO I DO???  
I'll tell you what I do. I start crying. The one moment in my life that I should be HAPPY beyond my wildest dreams and it is bogged down by the fact that he I hit him over the head and he clearly isn't thinking.. well.. clearly.  
Because there is no way that Lilly's older brother, the guy that was accepted early decision, the guy that has the nicest chest that I have ever seen in person, (ok, so maybe the only except for Mr. G ...ehh and Hank on a billboard.. double ehhh..), the completely talented, genus we love and know as Michael, could ever love me. The flat-chested, freakishly tall, timid and ugly princess.  
'Michael,' I whisper, my voice barely coming out because I am trying my hardest to hold back sobs.  
  
Michael's POV  
That was probably the greatest kiss that I have ever taken part in, in my whole life. Not that I have taken part in many. But this is definitely better than that time that we played spin the bottle late at night after a computer club meeting and when Judith spun it landed on me. I can not count the hours I spent brushing my teeth that night after that horrible game.  
Sadly, Mia pulled away.  
'Michael,' she whispers. If I were a girl, and thought such girly thoughts, I would probably be thinking to myself that I could just melt. Not that I would ever think anything like that. I am a manly man. do not be fooled by that squeal I let out earlier.  
'Yeah, Mia?'  
'If you really don't want to talk to me once we get out of here, that is if we ever get out of here, I would completely understand. I really had no right to take advantage of this situation, seeing as you probably have a concussion or possibly amnesia and you don't remember what a pitiful untalented weirdo freak I am and you never would have kissed me had it not been for the fact that I accidentally, well, not accidentally because I thought you were a psycho-killer and was trying to protect myself, hit you over the head with Boris's violin.'  
She said all of this rather fast.  
God I love her.  
  
Mia's POV  
Well I told him the truth. He now knows that the horrible pathetic loser he once thought I was is even more of a pathetic loser than he really knew.  
'Mia, I don't have amnesia, I don't have a concussion, and I really do love you.'  
He is killing me.  
'Michael, you have got to stop saying that. I love you, ok? And if I am really lucky then you might just forget that once we get out of here, and then everything can go right back to the sick normal that it once was.'  
'Why would I want to forget that? I love you. I have loved for a really long time.'  
'This really isn't going anywhere is it?'  
I really wish the things that he was saying is true.  
  
Michael's POV  
I guess it is time to confess. That seems to be the only way that I can convince her.  
'Mia, you know all those times that you would come over and I would walk around the house without my shirt on?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Well, it wasn't because I was having hotflashes... and you know how when you come over, I come out of my room and actually socialize with Lilly?'  
'I guess so...'  
'Do you think I actually want to spend quality time with her? What about when I help you with your Algebra and I grab your hand and correct your work, or brush my knee against your?  
'You were doing those things on purpose?'  
'So you did notice?'  
'How could I not?'  
'You know that song Tall Drink Of Water?'  
'I love that song.'  
'Mia, its about the way I feel for you.'  
'It is?'  
That's when I reached for her face and pulled her into another kiss.  
  
Mia's POV  
I can't believe that that song is about me. I am Michael's muse! I am the love of my life's musical inspiration!  
Not only that, I think he is reaching in to kiss me.  
......  
YEP! HE DID!!  
'Michael, I relay hate to interrupt this, I mean because I love you and everything, but don't you think that we should really decide what we should do about Lilly? And what about Kenny, I am going to break up with him, I never even really liked him to begin with, but I am mean what I am I supposed to say? And are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, I really think that I should warn you that there is going to be a lot of things that you probably aren't going to like about being with me. That is if you want to be with me.. there are cameras and people talki..'  
'Mia,' he says slightly sternly, although, I think that he might be smiling.  
'I love you.'  
And then he kissed me again!  
THREE KISSES IN ONE NIGHT BY THE MAN I LOVE!!! How lucky can a girl be?  
Then, he pulled me into his arms and ran his hands through my hair, singing Tall Drink of Water, until I fell asleep.  
That is, until I was awoken to the sound of banging on a door. 


	5. The END

AN: I bet you all thought that I had given up on this one.. how could you think such things? Clearly it was just a ploy to see how long I could keep the audience and myself in suspense. Alright, so I sort of had given up on it, but I am sick and out of school today so I thought that I would post... THE LAST CHAPTER... dun dun dun....  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the bubble gum machine in my room, which really has nothing to do with the story... hany-way...  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
Why is it that the best moments of your life is usually followed by the worst? I mean, that seems to be totally unfair. It doesn't happen to everyone, but it seems to happen to a lot.  
  
It's a good thing that I am not like a lot of other people. The best moment of my life, you know, the whole having Michael sing me to sleep thing. It was followed up by an even better moment.  
  
So we hear someone knocking at the door and unfortunatly Michael starts to move. But before we could fully stand up, the door opens and there stands Lilly, Boris, Tina, Tina's boyfriend Dave, and ... Kenny.  
  
The reaction on everyone's face to seeing Michael and I alone in a supply closet scrambling to stand up was different.  
  
Lilly had this calm look of satisfaction on her face. Tina's was similar except she had a big smile on her face and she would not stop winking at me. Dave looked.. well, bored. And between Kenny and Boris I could not tell who looked more horified.  
  
Of course they had this look for completely different reasons. Boris was staring at his violin with tears in his eyes muttering something in Russian.  
  
But Kenny? He recovered from his look of uncertainty and extended his hand out to me.  
  
'Come on Mia, the dance is over. I thought maybe we could go to Around the Clock and buy some pancakes,' he looked hopeful.  
  
I have lied time and time again, to my family, friends, strangers and even myself. So why should I start acting any differently now?  
  
Because I am in love with Michael. And I know he loves me back.  
  
'Kenny. I can't. I'm sorry,' I say sadly. I really do pitty him.  
  
'Yeah, I guess it is kind of late. Well I guess I could drop you off at home.' This kid is clueless.  
  
'Um, no Kenny. I mean, I can't go out with you anymore. I really hate to do this, but you deserve to know the truth. I love Michael.'  
  
'But it can't be over Mia..'  
  
'Kenny!' Lilly looked frustrated. I know this look. I REALLY pitty him now. 'Look, she said it's over. And that's what she means. Deal with it. She is in love with my brother, not you. Why would you want to stay in a relationship were your feelings are not returned? And if you really loved Mia as much as you say you do, you would want her to be happy, not tied down to you? '  
  
Kenny just looked crushed.  
  
But as horrible as this might sound, all I could feel was relieved. It also helped that the whole time this went on, Michael just stood there right beside me, holding my hand. Which is the best thing he could have done for me.  
  
This, you see, is why I love him. He knows.  
  
So, after Kenny walked of to find a ride home, seeing as it would be awfully awkward if we gave him a ride home in the limo, the rest of us went... and got pancakes. What else would you expect a bunch of teenagers to do in New York City at midnight?  
  
And then, I went to Lilly's and spent the night, where we stayed up watching Dirty Dancing. Well, me and Lilly at least. Michael fell asleep with his head on my shoulder halfway through.  
  
And dad is paying to get Boris a new violin, that won't be coming in for about another 3 weeks. Making everyone really happy, even Boris, because this is apparently the violin above ALL violins.  
  
The END!  
  
AN: So please.... just review. Make me happy. 


End file.
